My Father's Wings
by Aistaraina Eruwaedhiel
Summary: Every night my daddy takes me on a flight with him. It's just the two of us in the night sky and I couldn't wait for the day when I would be flying be next to him using my own wings.


My Father's Wings

One of my first memories is of flying, or rather gliding as my father would explain to me when I got older. My father held me in his big lavender arms as the wind carried us home to mother. I looked down at the world below, at all the tiny specs of humans going about their lives. I wasn't envious of them. They were limited; they had no wings of their own besides those metal containers they called planes.

I couldn't wait until my wings matured. They still weren't strong enough to carry me very far, especially not the distances that Daddy could go. I could only make it across Mommy's living room. I would climb onto the kitchen counters, spread my feasibly leather wings, and jump off. The first time I was only to make it to the other counter. Just before I fell, I grabbed onto the counter so I wouldn't hit the floor.

I knew from experience that falling onto hard surfaces meant pain. It had taken me a second to realize that I had made it across the kitchen. I was giddy with my accomplishment. I jumped off the counter and ran to Mommy and Daddy who sitting outside the window.

They were both really proud; Daddy laughed, picked me up and twirled me around. But, once Mommy saw the claw marks I had made in the counter, I was scolded. I knew Mommy wasn't really mad but she told me to be more careful with how I used my talons. Daddy agreed with her but he was still smiling.

The wind rushed past us as Daddy chose the best breeze to glide on. The stars shone brightly above us. I once asked Daddy if he could fly up and get one for me. He gently explained to me that the stars were farther than they appeared but if he ever found way to get one he would give it to me.

At least once a night Daddy would take me flying. Mommy couldn't come with us because she had no wings of her own. I remember asking Uncle Huddy about that.

He was sitting in his old recliner, watching TV. Bronx was laying at his feet, sleeping. Everyone else was out on patrol and Mommy was working downstairs. She always dropped me off here before she went to work.

I climbed up into Uncle Huddy's lap and got myself comfortable. He was watching some random game show. Something had been bothering me lately. Since Uncle Huddy was the only one around I asked him the question, "Why doesn't my Mommy have wings like the rest of clan does?" I twitched my wings in as I asked him.

He looked startled and his eyes got really wide. He scratched the back of his head with his talons. I waited patiently. I'd realized by now that when adults acted like that they didn't want to answer my question. Besides the Mommy and Daddy and maybe Angela, the rest of the clan usually gave in to what I wanted. All I had to was sit and wait.

He coughed and replied, "Ah lass, I think that best be a question ye ask yur Mum and Da." He didn't say anything else on the matter after that. I turned back around in his lap to face the TV and crossed my arms. Maybe I pouted, he would answer. Several minutes went by and my eyes began to droop. I yawned and decided that I would ask Mommy when she came to pick me up. Wrapping my wings around me, I snuggled deep into Uncle Huddy and fell asleep. It was a while before I remembered to ask Mommy and Daddy that question.

Sunset was my favorite time of day. It was when Daddy and the clan woke up. Mommy explained to me that night was their day and the day was their night. Mommy always made sure that we were there just as the sun was dipping below the New York skyline. The stone that encased Daddy would start to splinter and I could hear it as it cracked.

Then Daddy would roar awake at the same time the others did. His eyes shone a brilliant silver and with his wings spread out behind him he was the most majestic sight I had seen in my short life. His stone skin would fall to the ground and he was once more the lavender color I knew. That's the reason lavender was my favorite color; it was the color my daddy was.

Daddy would then turn around and see Mommy and I. Mommy would usually be holding me but once Daddy turned around I would hop down and run to him. "Daddy!" I would yell and run on all fours to leap into his arms. He would laugh his deep laugh I knew so well and as he hugged me I could feel it vibrate through me.

"She never gets tired of watching her father wake up," Mommy said and she walked calmly over to Daddy. Their eye would meet and it almost seemed to me as if they were having a silent conversation that only adults could understand. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was that I had my mommy, daddy and the clan to love me and that they would always protect me. Using his wings, Daddy would push Mommy to his side. He gave her a gentle kiss and wrapped both of us in his wings.

I knew that tonight would be one of those nights that Daddy and Mommy wanted to be alone. So I had Daddy let me down and I looked around to what the rest of the clan were doing. Uncle Huddy was planted in front of the TV, Brodie was eating at the table, Lexie and Lynnie were playing a game on the computer. Angela was the only one not doing anything. She was sitting on the stairs that led up to the clock face and was watching Mommy and Daddy. Sitting there, I thought my older sister really looked like an angel, just like her name implied. She was the same lavender Daddy was and had the same dark hair.

I quietly walked up to her and sat down next to her. Bronx came up to us and started to whine. "Okay, Bronx, I'll pet you," Angela told him as she scratched his blue head. We both started to cuddle Bronx. He really was just a big puppy.

I would hang out here with the clan as Mommy and Daddy went downstairs to the library. That's where they usually went when they wanted to be alone. I smiled as I knew this was the way my young life was and I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
